


Greatest

by winratiner



Series: Cheek to Cheek [22]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	Greatest

Chapter22-Greatest  
索林和瑟兰迪尔到了索林的公寓，瑟兰迪尔一头拱进浴室，索林公寓的卫生间不小，一张浴帘将偌大的空间分开，他拉上浴帘往浴缸里放水洗澡，顺便脱了脏衣服统统扔到外面马桶旁洗衣机内，内裤湿哒哒的难受死了。  
索林贴心地去煮姜汤，要是瑟兰迪尔再发烧一次，闹心的还是自己。  
瑟兰迪尔泡在水中，看热气蒸腾充满整个空间。  
他知道索林对自己怀着不同于“朋友”不同于“炮友”不同于“雇员雇主”的感情，他知道。如果说刚开始只是猜测，那么索林点梗这件事，完全就是佐证。他有理由相信索林不甘于只维持身体的关系。当瑟兰迪尔看到未被清除的网页浏览记录（你敢相信吗，索林这个傻子竟然选择自动登录！），他简直开心地要冲到甘道夫那里说你个老家伙真是说对了！  
说起甘道夫，瑟兰迪尔对这个老家伙算是又爱又恨。这个白胡子老头凡事都一副胸有成竹的样子，当他接到瑟兰迪尔求救电话的时候，一针见血地问：“你是不是对我的学生，索林有意思？”  
瑟兰迪尔含糊其辞，这老头又笑吟吟地开口：“瑟兰迪尔，你知道，你现在多么像初陷情网的少男少女？说吧，我能帮你什么？或者，你想在我这里知道些什么？”  
瑟兰迪尔顿了半天，说不用了，我自己处理吧。  
在挂断电话前，甘道夫说了一番意义不明的话，瑟兰迪尔甚至能想象出电话那头一脸奸诈的甘道夫。  
“索林啊，你也知道，他凡事都要压在心里不愿说，如果他不愿做，必定有他的理由……而你，我的世侄，你需要低下高贵的头颅，不要像贵族般思考，你需要变成市井街坊里争夺丁点利益不惜大打出手的人鲁汉泼妇，你想要的只有一个，你输不起，也拖不起。我这把老骨头啊，对年轻人的事不能管，也不愿管，不过，依我看，你既然看上了索林，便不必在乎什么礼义廉耻，感情的事，谁说的准呢，兴许挑战一下底线，也就成了。”  
“你个老伙计。”瑟兰迪尔乐了，骂道，“活该被甩。”  
“瞎说什么，都二十好几年前的事了。”甘道夫笑，“谁被甩了。”  
瑟兰迪尔给了他一个鼻音，结束“愉快”的对话。  
\---  
索林和瑟兰迪尔齐刷刷地躺在床上，挺尸一般。  
“索林·橡木盾，以后想要什么情趣就直说，暗搓搓地跑到我论坛里留言算什么男人。”瑟兰迪尔伸了个懒腰，侧头嘲讽索林。索林猛地坐起来，盘腿看着侧躺在床上，屈肘枕在自己胳膊上的金发人，嘴唇哆嗦几下，发现自己发不出声，舔了下唇，似乎在壮胆，瑟兰迪尔看他这幅怂样也不难为他，接着开口：“你个老东西，不怕纵欲弄出毛病来？”  
“……刚刚射了两次的人是谁……”索林咕哝，可他眉宇间尽是喜悦，瑟兰迪尔知道那是他！他知道！  
瑟兰迪尔不在意他的抱怨，自顾自接着说，一边思考甘道夫对自己说的话：“我可以满足你所有的点梗，但是，那之前……”他也起身跪在床上，爬到索林耳边，低声笑道，“你知道，有一些小姑娘喜欢穿孔的玩法，给你一个周的时间，学习怎么打孔，我想，我需要两个乳环——如果可以，外加一个阴茎环也可以……”瑟兰迪尔声音越来越小，索林根本无法冷静思考，他满脑都是瑟兰迪尔光裸身体承受疼痛的模样，破碎无助的模样太美。  
“不……我从来都没有……”索林仅剩的一丝理智要他拒绝这种事。  
“啊……”瑟兰迪尔在他身边呻吟，他伸出舌头舔索林的耳廓，故意将气息喷到索林的耳中，“难道……你不愿意一边操我，一边拉扯我的乳环，让我尖叫着高潮吗？”说罢双手环上索林脖颈，含情脉脉地看着他。  
\---  
疯了疯了！自己疯了！瑟兰迪尔也疯了！  
索林看着面前不知从哪里搞来的打孔用具，脊梁上平白无故生出一股寒意。  
虽然经过消毒处理，可索林还是不放心这个的安全性。  
索林对穿环这种东西持保留意见，他不会阻止别人打孔，但同样，自己绝对不会去干这种事。  
没有麻药，在人身上硬生生地戳个洞出来？这又不是穿刺—穿刺还需要麻醉呢。  
他将目光移到身着宽松睡衣的瑟兰迪尔身上，索林认为瑟兰迪尔白瓷一般的躯体已经足够完美，并不需要金属来点缀。甚至，如果在上面强行装上一两个环，索林有种隐隐的感觉，这个瓷器工艺品，会就此支离破碎。  
想像是一回事，现实又是另一回事了。  
瑟兰迪尔已经敞开衣衫躺下，闭上双眼，等待索林。  
索林深吸一口气，默念着“比手术简单多了”端起盛工具的铁盘走到瑟兰迪尔身边。  
“你确定你要做？”索林再次确认，他不相信瑟兰迪尔这个刮破皮都疼得带哭腔冲自己撒娇耍赖的娇生惯养公子哥能忍受这样的疼痛。  
瑟兰迪尔点点头，“不要告诉我你反悔了，还记得那天我们都商量好的，我的合理要求必须被满足？”  
瑟兰迪尔指的是他们签订的契约上的一条，如果索林中途原因不明地反悔，瑟兰迪尔可以单方面撕毁契约，索林与瑟兰迪尔的缘分很有可能就此结束。  
也正是这一点，才驱使索林硬着头皮干这件事。  
当索林用镊子夹住瑟兰迪尔胸前粉嫩的花蕾，他需要夹着那里，直到平日总是被温柔对待的地方变得麻木。索林看到瑟兰迪尔姣好的脸浮现一丝胆怯。  
“你……真的……”索林开口，他不忍心，不想见瑟兰迪尔被这么对待，更何况动作的施加者偏偏是自己。  
“不……别停……”瑟兰迪尔睁开双眼望着索林，他眼睛里饱含泪水，他努力地睁大双眼，阻止泪水流出，索林叹气，松开镊子，另一只手探向瑟兰迪尔双腿间。  
“怕成这样，逞什么能……”他感叹一句，握住瑟兰迪尔双腿间软趴趴的那块开始揉捏搓捻，直到瑟兰迪尔的阴茎逐渐在手心里充血变硬，逐渐吐出前液打湿自己的手掌。  
瑟兰迪尔似乎不太明白索林此举用意，索林一边缓缓刺激他的欲望，一边用低沉的声音给他解释：“高潮有助于缓解疼痛，乖。”  
索林的声音像是魔咒，瑟兰迪尔听了他的话语便不再动作，乖乖躺在那里享受索林的服务。  
“嗯……嗯……我要……”瑟兰迪尔感觉自己睾丸有点发紧，他知道，他坚持不了多久，索林应声附身在瑟兰迪尔额头上印下一吻，他对上瑟兰迪尔的眸子，震惊于那里的恐惧。  
对接下来疼痛的恐惧，瑟兰迪尔和索林都深知，接下来他们所要做的，将会带来无论多么猛烈的高潮都无法掩盖的疼痛，索林不禁一阵心痛。  
可那是瑟兰迪尔的愿望。于是索林再次夹紧瑟兰迪尔一旁的乳首，撸动瑟兰迪尔的阴茎，拇指按过龟头下凹陷，看着瑟兰迪尔紧紧攥住床单，由于高潮的逼近不停抽动大腿，索林再次看向瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，发现那里已经无法再容纳更多的泪水，瑟兰迪尔边流泪边咬紧下唇，力度大到几乎能将嘴唇咬破，他的脸上除了痛苦别无他物。  
他现在在做什么？  
为什么要给瑟兰迪尔造成痛苦？  
为了不离开瑟兰迪尔，他才做这件事，可就算能否留在瑟兰迪尔身边，又怎能眼睁睁看瑟兰迪尔流泪？  
留下，如瑟兰迪尔的愿，给他穿乳环，还是接触瑟兰迪尔的痛苦，然后自己就此离开？  
索林看着泪眼婆娑的瑟兰迪尔，突然明白自己要做什么了。  
他苦笑着加大手上力度，伴随瑟兰迪尔的一声拉长尾音的呻吟，瑟兰迪尔将白浊的精液统统射到索林手心，同时索林也松开了把持镊子的手，将镊子归还原位，取来纸巾给瑟兰迪尔和自己擦干净，并轻柔地给还沉浸在高潮余韵中的瑟兰迪尔系好扣子。  
“索林……”瑟兰迪尔不解地注视索林，他现在的大脑由于刚刚的高潮有些缺氧，无法迅速准确地判断目前境况。  
“我不会给你穿环。根据那张契约，我得走人了—所以我想，应该是现在了。”索林在床边跪下，双手梳理瑟兰迪尔的金发，将缕缕发丝别到爱人耳后。  
“什么现在？”  
“现在虽然不是个好时机，也有可能我说出这些话后，你会就此与我断绝一切关系，连朋友都没得做，但……我必须说，我不得不说，而且无论后果如何，我不会后悔。”索林咽了口口水，顿了一下，“瑟兰迪尔，我……不敢挑明告诉你，因为每每话到嘴边，我便失去了言语的能力，我不知该如何表达，可……我见不得你难过，见不得你伤心，见不得你痛苦，无论这种痛苦是你想要的，还是不想要的……要是你哭了，我满脑子只有一个念头，就是把你逗笑，你笑了，我就跟着你笑。我只想，只想把你放到一个与世隔绝绝对安全的地方，我……”索林一屁股坐到地上，低头像一个被霜打了的柿子。  
“你……迷上我了吗？”瑟兰迪尔一副了然的模样轻声问道。  
“是……也不是，”索林听瑟兰迪尔声音中并没有责备，恶心或者其他什么意思，他觉得自己尚存一丝希望，猛地抬头对上瑟兰迪尔的蓝眼睛：“瑟兰迪尔，我爱上你了，很早以前，就爱上了。”  
-END-


End file.
